


After

by AllTheFandoms96



Series: The Omega Alfred Collection [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Omega!America, Short & Sweet, alpha!england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFandoms96/pseuds/AllTheFandoms96
Summary: After their first heat together, Arthur dotes on his mate. Alfred tolerates it.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Post-heat bliss. Will I ever post actual porn?

“Arthur?” The call is soft and high pitched, with a needy quality that he’d never heard from this - or any - Omega until a week ago. The instinctive urge to run straight to the source startles him, and it’s all he can do to avoid pouring the scalding water over his hand instead of into the cup. 

“Right here, love. Back in a moment,” he assures instantly, and hurries to finish preparing the drink. Arthur is just behind the door when he hears a pained whine, and pushes it open to see the Omega halfway between sitting and kneeling. “Alfred. You can’t honestly be so daft as to think you’ll be able to walk after all that,” he chides fondly, setting the teacup on a side table and helping his mate settle back into the nest. 

“You were -“

“Shhh, I’m here now. I was only making you tea.” Satisfied that Alfred isn’t going to hurt himself, Arthur goes back to fetch the teacup - a sweet lemon scent now rising from the herbal blend as it steeps - before rejoining his mate in the nest. 

The Omega wrinkles his nose. “I don’t like tea.” His words come out more petulantly than he intends, though he is still miffed about waking up alone. 

The Alpha sighs, but he can’t really bring himself to be annoyed. “You’ll like this. It’s sweet, not like what I drink."

"You didn't have to -"

"Alfred. You need something in you -“ He’s cut off by the other's snicker, and can’t help smirking himself once he reflects on his word choice. They both just smile at each other for a moment, then he presses the cup to his Omega’s lips. “Drink.”

He does, a tentative sip at first, then more once he tastes the generously sugared brew. It’s just what his exhausted body craves, and he takes the cup from Arthur, soothed by the warmth in his hands as he drinks. 

Arthur smooths his mate's bed hair and presses a kiss to his forehead. His gaze drifts down to Alfred’s collarbone, to the mating mark still red and fresh. A warm satisfaction washes over him. His Omega. His mate. “Better?”

“Mmmm, not so bad, I guess,” - as if he hadn’t already emptied the cup and wasn’t licking his lips, the cheeky little thing - “but you still have to get me McDonald’s later.” He sounds utterly spoilt, but why wouldn’t he, Arthur has spent the last forty-eight hours focused on giving him everything he craves. 

The Alpha settles back against the pillows and slides his arms around his mate, guiding him to rest his head on his chest. “I think I can manage that.” Alfred gives a contended hum, stifling a yawn as he nuzzles at his mate's neck. 

Arthur is sure that by the end of the day the Omega will go back to his usual stubborn independence, so he may as well enjoy this post-heat neediness while he can.


End file.
